WHO AM I?
by ice-princess010692
Summary: In this story when Tea was little she was abandoned by her parents because some people were after her family.But now she is 18 and she has many friends but she wants to know what happen to her parents and why they abandoned her.But what she finds out migh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yu-gi-oh characters nor do I own the show!

Summary:In this story when Tea was little she was abandoned by her parents because some people were after her family.But now she is 18 and she has many friends but she wants to know what happen to her parents and why they abandoned her.But what she finds out might suprise you.She finds out she is an entirely different species than her friends. And the story begins...Who knew this would start a relation ship between her and Seto Kabia.

65 million years ago dinosaurs roamed the earth.there wasn't any people bugging them because there weren't any people around only the first tiny animals.But 1 day a meteorite hit the earth and all the dinosaurs died out.But what if they didnt all die out and in a parallel domesion they still roamed.

And the story begins...

Year of 1987...

A child was born but the parents decied they could not keep the child because of the fude between that family and Gozaboro Kabia.That was started when they had him arrested (he would get out in 2 years)and he vowed he would get back at them for getting him arrested as soon as he got out of that chicken coop,so they were afraid that he would kill her .So the very next day she heard he escaped from jail she fled with the child in her arms and a note that said"Please take care of my child Tea Gardener and give her this necklace when she turns 18 (she will know what to do with it when the time is right)." Tea's mother was crying having to give up her child but she knew she had to so she crossed into the other domension and left her child at the door step of a church.She tried to get back to her domension.But,Gozaboro grabed her by the neck and said "Where is the necklace''.She refused to say and he shot her.

Tokyo Today...

Tea has been in St. Teresa orphanage ever since she was little and since she was consitered as an adult she was allowed to leave and because she had a job since she was 8 she was able to buy a smal 2bedroom 1bathroom house.And one day she was hanging out with her friends (yugi,joey,tristan,and kabia was just in the room) and they were talking about their family.

When joey said"Hey,Tea why are you so quiet tell us about your family"(tea never told them she was abandoned).When Joey said that it struck a cord in her heart.

She didn't think she could answer when she said"Do I have to ,I really don't want to". She felt like she was about to cry.Only 1 tear fell from her eye (none of them saw it because she was reading a novel.

Joey being his obnoxious self went "YESSSSSS."

"Please Tea," Yugi said looking with those puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Tea," Tristan Shouted "spill the beans."

''Guys,i'm about to tell you something I never told anyone before"she sighed and said "I don't have a family." Kabia looked up from his lap top when she said that wondering if she was an orphan too.

Joey said "what?"

She repeated her self and was about to cry like she never cried before"I don't have a family"

"Thats why I never discussit with you guys because I have none to discuss of" "I was abandoned at St. Teresa's on Foltan St." "Thats also why i never wear another necklace because this is all I have left of what was my family"

"Well,how do you own a house?"

She replied "I worked and saved every penny since I was 8"

The bell rang

Tea said "I'll tell you the whole story at lunch."

"Bye you guys"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yu-gi-oh characters nor do I own the show!

chapter 2

It was an hour till lunch and she was wondering what to tell the guys . She was in PE playing baseball and it was her turn up at bat when she got a :vision:

:vision: a young lady was running from a very angry looking man ,who from the looks of it lived in a rat hole.:end of vision:

Wam the baseball hit her smack in the nose the hit undobtly made her start to bleed and all she could say from this blow was ow which stopped Seto Kabia in his track and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised.When the teacher saw this she looked quite ammused that the great Seto Kabia could give any girl or person for any reason a look even if it was a look as if he was going to laugh and said "Mr.Kabia ."He shuffled around and looked"Please take Miss Kabia I mean Gardener to the office she might need medical help."When she said Miss Kabia everyone cracked up laughing except Tea and Seto their faces turned undeniably red.When Tea blacked out from the blow he said "Yes ma'am i've got her."He picked her up bridal style which earned even more laughter,at that momment all he could do was raise an eyebrow and walk away with her cupped in his arms.To his ammusement Joey and Tristan was right behind him but could not walk since they were laughing so hard.But for some strange reason it felt as if she fit in his arms it was the first time he felt passion for anything.But being the one and only great Seto Kabia his face was as blank as normal and he trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yu-gi-oh characters nor do I own the show!

He got to the office and said "Gardener needs medical attention now she got hit by a baseball and blacked out." When all was said there was the secretary dashed to the phone.She called the police and then told him to bring her to the nurse.He cupped her in his arms again and brought her to the nurse .Miss faith the nurse said "the blackout is from the loss of blood in a short amount of time .Soon an ambulance will be here."Kabia swallowed his pride and asked"Is she going to be ok." "She should be, oh look they are here."He gave them Tea and they asked "Would you like to go with her?"He replied "Anything to get me out of gym"He got into the car and they drove off"

At the Hospital

"Mr.Kabia"the doctor said

"Yes sir"Kabia said nervously

"Um, yes Mr. Kabia ah we have a problem with treating Ms.Gardener"he bit his lip "does she have any close friends that are not here"

Kabia shot up and yelled"Whats wrong with her why can't you treat her.Is it money if it is i'll pay"

"No No NO sir its just she has a whole new blood type we haven't even seen before ,its as if she is a whole different species.

"I'll get her friends "

Seto called the school and soon Yugi,Joey,Mia,Tristan,Duke,and Serenity got there and actually saw Seto with a few tears.

Seto wiped his eyes and said"she might not make it"

Joey said "what she just got hit by a baseball ,is this your idea of a joke"

"No joey this isn't a joke ,she lost a lot of blood and she has this new blood type that wasnt found in any other person"

"Joey he didn't call you mutt"Mia pointed out

Just then the doctor came out and said with a smile "She is going to live she is starting to pump more blood"

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SO WORRIED ABOUT HER!" Kabia yelled

Yugi,Joey,Mia,Tristan,Duke,and Serenity said you were worried about her

Kiaba turned red and said "why sir".

He simpily said"We didn't think she would because she is so thin and normal people would die if they lost that much blood and didn't get a transplant but she did"

'thank goodness shes going to be alright'Kabia thout

"she must be a strong girl"the doctor said


	4. Chapter 4

Just then the gym teacher came through the door.

''Is she alright ?''

Kabia rolled his eyes and said ''she will survive'' and thought 'geez can they over react a little more , I mean I was only worried a little worried.WAIT REWIND I AM THE GREAT SETO KAIBA AND I WORRY OF NOTHING 'CEPT MY BROTHER , MY COMPANY ,AND MYSELF!

Tristan asked "Kabia did you really carry tea from gym to the office and to the nurse"

"yea so what" Kabia snarled

''I just want to thank you geeeeeeezzzzz louiseeee"tristan yelled

"shhhhhhhh we are in a hospital"Yugi snaped

All of a sudden some loony guy came in the "end of the world is here I Theodor proclaim"he yelled .

Just then 2 men came in and said "Come back Theodor the looney bin awaits you "

The whole yugi gang cracked up laughing

Tea was still out cold but a vision came to her

:vision:A young lady was running from a very angry looking man ,who from the looks of it lived in a rat hole.She hid in a bush with her basket and when he passed her and rounded the corner she ranto a large building and started banging on the door

:end of vision:

She jumped up sweating like crazzzzzy.

"Well at least she isn't blacked out any more "Dr.Ramonack said to the nurse who giggled.

"Would you like to see your friends Miss"

"Yes sir, "she replied

Yugi's gang was sitting quietly in place (yeah, right, in 200yrs from now).When the nurse came in you may go see her now.

"She must be a strong girl"the nurse said outside her room

When the nurse entered she was shocked when tea said "i'm not strong i'm stubborn"

joey: "As Kabia?or as a mule with the diarea?"

kabia:"I am right next to u joey ":gritting his teeth

Everyone in the room burst out laughing 'cept for kiaba and joey

Tea:" Kabia, thank you"

A slight blush came across his face .But,before anybody could notice he grunted and turned his head only to see the view of somebody with a lightbulb stuck in their mouth.

Dr.Ramonack :"she will have to stay here overnight and visiting hour is over so only immeadiate family can stay sorry"

Tea looked even ore disappointed then they did because that means shes going to be on her own because she was left on the door step at Saint Teresa's church/orphanage.

But this would feeling will not last long...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yu-gi-oh characters nor do I own the show!

The next day ...

Tea woke up the next day to find her friend Mai.

Tea:Hi, Mai! What are you doing here

Mai:Well, since the guys have school I decided that I would come pick you up and bring you to your house so you can get ready for school your self tomorrow

Tea: Thanks Mai but all i really need to do is wash the blood off my cloths and bathe

Mai:I know. But, I figured we could watch a few movies together

Tea: sounds great

AT TEA'S HOME

Tea and Mai got to the door step and entered the house.

Tea: Have a seat Mai. I'm going to take a quick shower.

Mai wasn't paying any attention to what she said she was looking around the living room it had baby chick yellow walls with painted on ballet shoes , a velvet baby blue couch with two end tables on 1 end table there was ballet magazines and the tv remote and on the other a pink fish in a clear decorated with ballet shoes stickers fish tank,and the windows had cherry blossom pink tampestries .All in all with all the colors in the room it was daring and cute

By time mai was finished admiring the room tea was finished her shower and got dressed in a sky blue tank top and a blue jean skirt.

she went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn and just then the phone rang

Tea: hello

the other voice on the line:Oh hi tea this is kabia

Tea :ok you dont usually call but what do u want

Kabia : Oh i was wondering do you eat

Tea: ...yeah _'and i was wondering__kaiba are you drunk'_

kabia: tomorrow

Kabia:at 6:00 luigi's pasta

Kabia:If you want you cant invite a friend and their date .But im not paying for them

Tea: sure i guess so

Kabia:ill pick you up at 5:00

Tea : ok bye

Kabia :bye

dial tone heard

beeep beeeeeeep beeeeeeep

Tea : Mai I have the popcorn and guess who just called and asked me out

Mai :Who?

Tea:Kabia

Mai:WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT?

Tea:Kabia

Mai:Did you except ?

Tea:yeah he said I could bring a friend and their date but hes not paying for them so will you and joey come it will be funny with those 2 together at the same table

Mai :Yeah sure i need a laugh just dont tell kabia im inviteing joey just say im inviteing mai and who ever her date is

Tea: yeah and you say tea and her date invited us. Now i want to see the news headlines then we can watch The princess diaries

Headline 1:a fire happened in Pizza Planet

Headline 2 :a drought is coming in july

_HEADLINE 3:IN TOKYO 5 GIRLS HAVE GONE MISSING EVER SINCE YESTERDAY PLEASE BE CAREFUL_

Tea:mai did you here that

Mai:dont worry tea we will be fine

Tea said "ok now lets watch this movie "but she was still really worried about the disappearances


End file.
